Together in Madness
by DMLLQueen
Summary: Luna's had some bad things in her life. The facade of happiness has broken her down. Only one person knows how she feels. He may be the only one to save her.


Part 1 Downfall

Luna's eyes were closed, finger on the trigger. Tears trickled down her cheeks. How could everyone be so cruel, yet go on with their life like all was well? Luna couldn't handle it. Her mom was gone, her best friend was missing, and it was well known that there was a war coming. She briefly wondered what everyone would say when she was gone. During dinner, right now, they would most definitely not even notice her absence. But later, when they returned. Luna drew in a breath. Now was the time. She raised the gun to her temple. A warm hand landed lightly on her wrist. She took another shaky breath, then opened her eyes slowly. She was staring into a silver sky. Seconds passed. Neither talked, but she understood. Behind his eyes was pain, suffering and sadness. He'd had a hard life, and it must be getting worse, for he had dark circles around his eyes. Half a minute had passed when Luna felt her legs start to wobble. His hand started to move up, millimeter by millimeter. She finally tore her eyes from his, looking at his wrist on her's through the corner of her eye. His sleeves were rolled up, exposing the Dark Mark. She felt tired and the gun seemed to get heavier. Luna didn't protest as he slid the gun from her hand. Actually, quite the opposite. She nearly collapsed in Draco's arms, sobbing. Her fingers clung to his shirt, holding on for dear life. He held her for a minute, then led her to the couch across the room. He laid her down carefully, and when she wouldn't let go, he eased himself next to her. She was thankful for him, but a sense of doubt still lingered. She couldn't help feeling as though he'd be gone soon. She cried into his chest as he stroked her hair.  
Luna woke up alone. She automatically felt horrible. Draco was gone. Luna got up stiffly. She wandered to... What was it.. Dinner, without even bothering to change her clothes. No one was there except a house elf.

" Miss. Where is everyone?" the little creature jumped, then spun around to face her.

" The school has closed, students left. Why is Miss still here? Headmaster will not be pleased," the house elf grabbed Luna's hand, pulling her away from the great hall. Luna followed without word. As the pair neared the headmaster's office, Luna heard a voice. The closer she got, the more she recognized the voice.

" Please, she has nowhere else to go." Luna nodded thanks to the house elf and silently moved into the headmaster's office. Professor Snape was facing her, but took no notice that she had entered.

" Mr. Malfoy, we cannot let her stay here."

" Cut the ' Mr. Malfoy' bull. You know very well that she's lost everyone. Her friends have abandoned her, her father's dead and-"

" What?" it was very quiet, full of disbelieve. She stepped backward. Snape looked at her. Draco was out of his seat immediately. Luna turned before he could say anything, running through the half open door.

Soon she found herself just inside the forbidden forest. She had collapsed in a patch of tall grass. She didn't even have tears to cry. She lay on the cold ground, mind racing, for nearly ten minutes. Images flashed through her head. Memories, questions, doubts, wonderings. From all throughout her life. She felt as though her head might explode. How many creatures were non-existent? How many times had she been used? Who had killed her father? The questions piled up, yet she could not find any answers. The sun slowly started to fade. A chill set in, sending Luna into a shiver. She curled up as close as she could. She would not go back to the castle. A lot easier said than done. Soon the biting of the cold made her numb. In that numb state, she passed out.

Part 2 Madness

Luna was stuck in a half unconscious state. She heard rustling, but didn't care enough to see what it was. She also felt as if she were floating. No. Falling. No matter how much she twisted and screamed, she continued to fall. The end was near, she could feel it. Her personal Pandoras box had been ripped to shreds. Everything had spiraled into the mess, driving her deeper into whatever madness her life was. As if lights had brightened in her mind, she saw the trees. Through the trees, the sky was clear, exposing the billions of stars that overlooked everything. Luna was shivering uncontrollably and she was stiff. Her limbs were too heavy to move. The rustling she had imagined grew louder.

" Luna? Are you out here?" familiar voice, though she could not place it. She mumbled.

" Here."

" Luna? Oh, god. How long have you been out here?" Luna's eyes opened a crack. In the dim light she saw someone's feet. Glossy shoes. Who did she know that wore shoes like that? Her eyes started to close again. " Luna, stay awake. Don't close your eyes." Luna complied. In her limited field of vision, she saw steam, from the person's breath. " Can you move?" Luna tried futilely.

" No." She finally managed to whisper hoarsely.

" Okay. I'm going to pick you up, okay? I'm going to get you back to the castle. Luna- Luna stay awake." She suddenly felt weightless. Her side was warm. Naturally, she turned toward the warmth.

" Luna, talk to me. Stay awake."

" Who. Are. You?" The three words took almost a minute to get out.

" Draco. Who are you?" Luna tried to form a full thought.

" Loony." She struggled to turn until she saw blond hair and grey eyes. There was something behind that liquid silver and that mischievous smile. Time passed. Draco frequently checked to make sure Luna was still awake. She had slowly regained some strength. Weakly, she spoke.

" Who killed him?" Draco paused.

" When you have rested." Draco whispered. It was oddly quiet, no birds. Luna turned her head slowly. Stone. They were in the castle. When had they gotten there? A large and loud door swung open.

" Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this? No students are supposed to be on the grounds." Madam Pomfrey's crisp voice inquired, quite loudly. Luna noticed that her words echoed.

" I found her in the forest. Please?" He whispered the last part. A long pause.

" Very well. Bring her in." The old nurse sighed.

" Draco, don't leave." Luna pleaded.

" Shh. I'm not going anywhere." Luna attempted to smile. She was promptly poked with a needle, and fell asleep.

" Luna. Wake up." Luna heard.

" Luna." She reluctantly opened her eyes a little.

" Ron! Let her rest." A girl's voice snapped.

" I am. She's rested for a good twenty minutes." It suddenly struck Luna were she was. She shot straight up, frantically looking around. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville. The five were clustered near the foot of the creaky old bed. They looked up at her, clearly surprised. Luna looked to her left, then her right. Not two feet away, Draco was leaning against the wall. Luna relaxed instantly.

" Luna. I'm so glad you're okay." Hermione was the first to speak.

" What happened, anyway?"

" Ron!"

" What?" Luna loved the sound of them bickering.

" Didn't Draco tell you?" Harry's eyes narrowed a fraction.

" No. He hasn't told us anything." His voice held an edge. " Harry, calm down. I'm fine, that's all that matters, right?"

" If he hurt you, I swear..."

" Just shut up Potter." Draco cut in. Harry was out if his chair in half a second. Luna flung herself out of the bed. She put her hands out, on Harry's chest. Was she really that strong? Maybe he just wasn't trying.

" Please don't, you two." Harry simply pushed her aside. Luna was getting nervous. " Ron, Hermione, stop him." There was a menacing silence that told her there would be no help from her friends. Harry swung at Draco, who at this point had moved away from the wall. Draco dodged, then pushed Harry back.

" Don't do this Potter."

" Why shouldn't I, Malfoy?" Draco sounded calm despite everything.

" Think about what you'd be doing." Harry paused just long enough to glance at Luna. She shook her head lightly. Why wasn't anyone trying to interfere? Luna suddenly felt as if she were under water. She couldn't breath, she couldn't hear, even her sight was blurred. She was sure if one thing. A green flash.

Part three Redemption

Luna awoke suddenly. She was damp with cold sweat and she was breathing heavier than usual. The room was dark, the silence of night uninterrupted. The was a shaft of moonlight where a curtain must be open. Luna took a moment to set herself straight.

She was in the hospital wing. It was night. There wasn't anyone around. She had only been dreaming. Looking at the moonlight made her curious. She stood even though she was still a little sore. The bed did not squeak as it had in her dream. The stone floor was freezing. Luna took slow, light steps. When she looked at the window, she noticed a human shaped shadow. She crept close, noticing the figure was in robes with the hood pulled up. She cautiously held out her hand to pull back the hood, just to see who it was. She jumped when there came a tapping at the window. She froze. Pale hair appeared. The person opened the window. Luna pulled her hand back. A tiny owl flew in, landing on Luna's shoulder. The person turned.

" Luna, your awake."

" Draco." Luna stepped toward him. He met her halfway, hugging her tightly.

" Thank God you're alright." His breath was warm in her neck. Standing there, her in his arms, Luna felt, for the first time, that everything would be alright.


End file.
